


占有欲

by jiuyiwonder



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Backstage, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuyiwonder/pseuds/jiuyiwonder
Summary: 车车车，车了五千多。。。
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo, 深冬星宇 - Relationship, 胜杓 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	占有欲

舞台上灯光闪烁，  
“My baby 내 마지막 love……”  
舞台下感叹不断，  
“哇啊啊！”  
“太sexy了吧！”  
“胜宇哥好厉害！”  
……  
U GOT IT的舞台引来观众和练习生一阵惊叹，穿着深V的性感韩胜宇撩得台下迷妹尖叫连连，连坐在待机室的练习生们都开始了抢人battle。  
“是我哥哦！”  
“是我弟弟呢！”  
……  
“是我阿爸嘞！”一阵喧闹中，孙东杓酸酸的跟了一句。  
今天的胜宇哥和他看到平时温柔的他完全不一样，一举一动都那么撩拨人心。那双闪着星光的眼睛，简直是勾引，勾得他时时恍惚、步步沉沦，勾得他心神不宁、惶恐不安。是啊，胜宇哥本就是耀眼又温柔的月亮，备受瞩目，四周熙熙攘攘的他，还会是他的阿爸么？还会…只是他的么？  
内心涌出的强烈的不适感，让孙东杓有些不知所措。他觉得自己这感觉来得莫名其妙，要是说出来指定会被胜宇哥笑话，可又真的好难受，想了想自己难堪的排名，胜宇哥的笑脸就好像越来越远了。身旁的空气仿佛在不断挤压着自己，压得胸口生疼，承受不住，迸出了一条条裂缝，密密麻麻地蔓延着，疼得厉害。  
“胜宇哥…我那样的话……”一手抚上酸疼的左肋，他喃喃道：“你会怎么做？”

录制结束，忙乱的后台一下子变得空荡荡的，偶尔有一两名工作人员匆匆经过，忙于手头事务的他们也没有多余的注意力发现后台多出来的一道人影。  
韩胜宇靠着墙壁站着，两手插兜，一只脚在地板上漫不经心地画圈。孙东杓约他在这里见面，话说得含糊，人也心事重重的样子，还特意避开了其他人。他直觉不大对劲，平时闹腾的孩子今天蔫蔫的，让他心里一紧，也不知到底怎么了。虽然以大家口中阿爸和儿子的模样相处着，但是天知道他有多喜欢孙东杓，那种难以言说的感情，把他堵在原地，让他不敢进不愿退，总是患得患失。  
不一会儿，小小的身影出现在拐角。  
“东杓呀，这里。”韩胜宇招招手。对面的孙东杓顿了一下，在原地停了几秒，像是下了什么决心后才朝他走来。  
“东杓呀，怎么了，找哥有事？看你今天兴致不怎么高啊，哪里不舒服么，还是……”  
唠叨的话被突如其来的拥抱打断。  
果然是压力太大累了吧。感受着怀里人颤抖的身体，哭了么……  
韩胜宇叹了口气，抱了回去，轻轻地摸着他的脑袋。  
“胜宇哥，我有事情要做。”下方传来孙东杓闷闷的声音。  
“嗯？什么事？”  
“你、你跟我来……”他拽着韩胜宇的手朝角落走去，钻进一处黑色的帷幕中。  
昏暗的灯光下，韩胜宇意外地发现，孙东杓并没有哭，只是脸色有些泛红，欲言又止地盯着自己。  
狭窄闭塞的空间把气氛烘托的紧张又暧昧，韩胜宇咽了咽口水。今天自己的自制力实在是低得出奇，穿着예쁘예쁘舞台服的孙东杓乖巧的站在自己面前，低头绞着手指，整个人粉粉嫩嫩的。这是神对他的考验么，要他看得到吃不着，清心咒都断断续续默念不下去。  
“怎么又不说话？”  
闻言孙东杓抬起了头，上前一步，抬手搭在了他肩上，踮起脚尖，眼眸低垂，缓缓地朝他靠近。  
“？！”  
韩胜宇吃了一惊，楞在了原地，朝思暮想的面孔离自己越来越近。就像是电影里的慢动作镜头，他甚至可以看清他微微颤动的睫毛，然后，就是嘴唇传来的柔软的触感。他感觉自己完全down机了，大脑一片空白，清心咒飞到了九霄云外，身体一动不敢动。  
感受到他的僵硬，孙东杓半睁开眼睛，讨好似的舔了舔他的下唇。  
理智在瞬间粉碎，韩胜宇一把抱住孙东杓，按着他的腰背狠狠地揉进自己怀里，衔住他正讨好自己的舌头，反客为主，深吻了回去。  
“唔！”  
主动权瞬间交了出去。  
胜宇哥，这是接受自己了么……  
孙东杓仰着头，搂住韩胜宇的脖子，尽力张开双唇迎合他的动作，供他索取。上颚被大力剐过，牙床也未幸免，舌头都吮吸得发麻。口中的疾风暴雨让他喘不过气，到底没什么实践经验，几下身上就开始发软，站立不稳。  
韩胜宇搂着他发软的身体，结束了这色令智昏的deep kiss。情况来得突然，吻是吻了回去，两人现下都还喘着粗气，但他又拿不准对方主动献吻的意思，一时间不知该说什么好。  
看着沉默的韩胜宇，孙东杓又忐忑起来。  
是不喜欢么……胜宇哥，我真的不要放手……  
窗户纸既然已经捅破，干脆做到底。  
抿了抿嘴，揣着破罐子破摔的心态，孙东杓低头去解韩胜宇的腰带。  
“东杓你？！”忙去按他乱来的手。  
许是情况太出乎意料，韩胜宇没能按住孙东杓，两人拉拉扯扯间他的腰带和裤链全部被扯开。不去管他的讶异和尴尬，孙东杓半跪在他面前，拉开他作为最后防线的内裤，嘴唇轻轻碰了上去。  
先前的深吻已经将韩胜宇撩得半硬，更别提这赤裸裸的“明示”，他只能眼看着自己不争气得瞬间直立，戳到了孙东杓的一边脸颊。而他则伸出小小的舌头，一下一下，从底至顶，舔上了他膨胀的欲望。  
“呃嗯！”韩胜宇忍不住出声，前段被小嘴含住，灵巧的舌尖绕着铃口不停打转，双手握着茎部上下撸动，被温热包裹的舒服感觉让他忍不住挺腰往前送去。孙东杓逐渐停下了双手的动作，扶着他的大腿稳住身体，抬头将火热的硬物含得更深。  
“嘶…唔嗯……”湿热口腔和柔软舌头的包裹侍奉刺激着韩胜宇的神经，欲望叫嚣着硬挺，让身下人嘴巴的吞吐变得艰难。  
孙东杓卖力地仰着头前后动作，也不忘去看韩胜宇的反应。借着帷幕缝隙透进来的光，两人目光相触，他含着东西的嘴唇殷红，眼睛弥漫一层水雾，诱惑十足的画面让韩胜宇把持不住，他伸手五指插进他的头发，把人向自己胯下带，腰部开始大幅度的朝前耸动，直直地插向口腔深处。  
“啪啪！”  
“呃…哈……”  
“呜呜……嗯…呜……”  
插入的撞击声、韩胜宇的低喘和孙东杓含糊的呜咽回响在小小的空间里。  
韩胜宇享受着孙东杓略带生涩的服务，加速加深的抽插时不时顶到他的喉咙，口水和前液混合在一起流了他大半个下巴，眼角也溢出生理刺激的泪水。直到不经意间牙齿的几次碰撞，下身轻微的痛感拉回了理智。  
“东杓！”他忙停下动作，深呼吸拔出自己的欲望，要把跪着的人扶起来。  
“东杓，对不起，我、我没控制住……”  
“咳…咳咳……胜宇哥，没事，我可以的，我……”  
剧烈的口交使得声音已经有些沙哑，孙东杓还是挣扎着要继续。韩胜宇朝帷幕外望了望，确认四周没人，便一把兜起自己的裤子，搂上不安分的孙东杓往外走，绕了两个弯拐进了卫生间。确认整个男厕空无一人，他一脚踹开一个隔间，把孙东杓放在马桶上，回身锁上了隔间门。  
见状，孙东杓又要去扯他没收拾好的裤子。  
“不想要嗓子了？还唱不唱歌了你？”韩胜宇严肃道，“刚才是哥不好，嗓子没伤到吧？”  
他摇了摇头，乖巧地坐在马桶上。  
“你今天怎么了，叫我来怎么突然……就、就那样？难道……”  
“哥，胜宇哥，你、你给我吧，好不好？”  
话说得不明白，韩胜宇却懂了他的意思。他俯身双手撑住墙壁把他禁锢在自己身前，“我不知道东杓今天到底怎么了，可既然你跟哥要了，就不能怪哥啊，你点的火都还没熄呢。”  
吻铺天盖地地落下，从额头滑过睫毛，一路吻到下巴，又揪着一边耳垂含入口中吮吸。把他的上衣卷到胸口，一手手指夹着乳尖往外拉扯，一手解开裤子抚上新鲜的嫩芽。先前的口交已经让它半硬，前段吐着液体，带着薄茧的大手上下来回，不一会儿孙东杓就在他手里交代了出来。有了液体的润滑，一截手指顺利地探进了后方小穴。  
“嗯！哥轻、轻点……”  
“第一次啊……”  
手指逐渐从一截指节到整根手指，再到两根、三根，并在一起缓缓地抽动，剐蹭四周内壁。摸到一点时，孙东杓的呻吟明显转了个弯儿，于是所有的手指都开始集中按向那一处。之后还要继续练舞登台，怕伤到还是第一次的人，扩张进行的很细很慢，韩胜宇满头大汗，感觉自己忍得快要爆炸。直到孙东杓的穴口流出透明的液体，刚释放的嫩芽也颤巍巍地半立起来。  
“差不多了，我要进去了哦。”  
孙东杓看着视线上方的韩胜宇，卫生间的灯光比后台亮了不少，他可以清楚地看到韩胜宇微皱的眉头，隐忍的表情。一滴汗水从他的下颌到喉结一路流淌延伸，滑过深V舞台服露出的胸膛，掉落到他露出的小腹上，烫得他一抖。还有传入他耳朵的低沉喘息，胜宇哥真是，性感地要命。  
“请、请进…”  
裤子脱到小腿，孙东杓抬起双腿抱到胸前，坐在马桶上的姿势变成靠着水箱半躺，一张一合的穴口完全暴露出来。热血像是全部冲向韩胜宇的下身，他挺腰一口气插了进去，身体的完全契合让他喟叹。按着孙东杓叠成M字的双腿，用他自己的膝盖摩擦乳首，下身开始深深浅浅的抽送。穴内柔软的媚肉层层叠叠挤上来，争相按摩他的硬物，爽得他头皮发麻。  
“啊、啊啊、哥轻点……”孙东杓小猫儿一样呻吟，求饶的样子在他眼里可爱到爆炸，让人失控，只想更狠命地插进去。顶端找到了那一处敏感的不同，向它重重地碾压，磨出一大股爱液，浇在他的欲望上，引来更强力的蹂躏。  
狭小隔间里温度骤升，肉体撞击声清脆，情事正火热。  
走廊里一阵脚步由远及近，打断了欲海沉沦的二人，又有人进了卫生间。  
孙东杓伸手捂住冒出一半的呻吟，韩胜宇也停下动作，只硬物整个埋进他身体里。  
隔间外传来两个人的对话。  
“还好这边卫生间比较偏没什么人。”  
“没办法，其它好几个要么满人要么维修。”  
“嗯。承衍哥，我觉得今天的舞台我们做的其实挺好的，虽然U GOT IT票数更高一些吧……”  
“嗯，享受了就行，大家都火力全开啊，你看胜宇哥，啧啧……”  
“嗯，今天胜宇哥确实sexy。”  
……  
听着门外两人在讨论韩胜宇，本尊还一脸很受用的样子，孙东杓又抑制不住的泛酸，赌气似的用力收缩了一下后穴。“呃！”突如其来的紧致让正专心听门外二人动静的韩胜宇差点出声，这一下子爽是爽，但是太大胆了，他差点暴露。  
“话说，你到底什么时候带道贤去吃猪排啊？”  
“我哪有钱啊，再说这儿是卫生间啊哥，说吃的认真的么……”  
门外两人各自解决了问题，又吵吵闹闹地离开了。  
韩胜宇回过头来：“东杓啊，乱来的孩子是要受罚的。”手肘穿过他的膝弯，手臂用力把他抱了起来。  
孙东杓失去重心朝后一仰，忙伸手搂住韩胜宇的脖子，他现在整个人悬空，挂在韩胜宇的手臂上，因为没有着力点，全身重量都压在被贯穿的后穴上，不可思议的深度让他缩起了身体。韩胜宇站得笔直，把缩在自己身上的孙东杓往上一扔。  
“啊！啊啊、呜、哈啊啊啊……”  
身体腾空又坠落，重量带着速度，撞击声大得刺耳，硬物捅进了前所未有的深处，仿佛要把他戳穿。  
“啊啊啊、啊、呜呜呜……太啊、深了、、哥、要破了…啊啊……”  
呻吟带着些哭喊的意味，身体被动的承受着快感，前方嫩芽早在重剑侵略下缴了械，可怜巴巴地垂着头，后方臀肉通红，穴口喷洩着各种液体的混合物。孙东杓觉得自己像是一片可怜的落叶，任由风把他高高抛起，又无情拽下。抛起又拽下的动作不知做了多少遍，韩胜宇终于转身跨坐在马桶上，按住他朝着穴内的敏感处射了进去，烫得他又是一阵颤抖。  
风暴席卷而过，留下一地泥泞，两人都喘着粗气。孙东杓挂着满脸泪水，想站又站不起来，赌气的朝韩胜宇露出的肩膀上咬了一口，留下一个粉色的牙印。  
片刻休息，韩胜宇拔出自己的东西，穿好衣服，带着孙东杓到洗手台清理。他衣服脱得比较彻底，没怎么弄脏，反倒是自己，孙东杓第二次刚好洩在自己怀里，不过好在面积不大，衣服料子也薄，水冲一冲就好了。  
替没什么力气的孙东杓擦了擦脸，整理好衣服，他斟酌着开口：“东杓啊，你……现在怎么想？”  
该发生的都发生了，总要有个说法，他的心意也该说出来了。  
“我其实……”  
“东杓呀，你在哪儿呢？”  
告白刚开了个头就被外面的喊声打断，韩胜宇正想不去理会，谁知道孙东杓急急地应了声：“我在这里！马上过去！”  
话音未落，人已经风一样跑了出去，看都没看他一眼。  
这……这算什么？！

这边厢，韩胜宇回到宿舍洗澡换了睡衣躺上床，还是在震惊中没缓过神来。  
这算什么？算什么？？  
话不说一句，看不看一眼，就跑了？？？  
他越想越气，气得肝疼。  
不行！  
翻身从床上爬起来，走向孙东杓的宿舍。  
另一边厢，孙东杓跑出洗手间后忙了好久才回到宿舍，又等其他人都洗漱完毕陆续出去后才敢进浴室。热水冲刷着身体，带跑了他的思绪。韩胜宇那时的提问叫他开不了口，明明已经做到那种程度了，他却没了坦白的胆量，要是胜宇哥只当那是场“一夜情”呢，要是胜宇哥根本不在乎是和谁做呢，要是胜宇哥嫌他第一次做的不好呢……  
天呐，自己这一冲动到底干了些什么啊，他们的关系就这样被他毁掉了啊……  
“呜呜呜……”越想越伤心，眼泪扑簌簌地落下。  
“东杓啊别哭啊。”  
“呜？胜、胜宇哥？！”  
扯过一旁的浴巾想要挡住自己  
“你怎么进来的？”  
“啧，这就是你见到我的第一句话？”  
感受到韩胜宇的不快，孙东杓更伤心了。  
“你啧什么！呜呜…不想要我了就说啊，我不会在乎的，呜呜……不、不就是做了一回么，呃呜呜呜……反正你也不会是我的阿爸，是属于我一个人的了呜……”  
连哭带喊的把心事说完，孙东杓想抽自己的心都有了，又冲动又冲动！  
“就为了这个？”  
韩胜宇琢磨了会儿才明白他的意思。  
“谁说我不是你的了？不是你的还能是谁的？什么叫你不在乎不就是做了一回？你小子拿我当什么？”  
“我！我怎么知道你有没有跟别人做过……”  
“你？！”  
这是什么无理取闹，他干脆拽过他吻了上去，唇齿几番纠缠才肯放开，惹得孙东杓泪眼朦胧。  
“你又欺负我，你就是仗着我喜欢你！那么多人喜欢你，跟他们走啊？你总会离开我跟他们在一起的。”  
韩胜宇叹了口气，拿起浴巾裹好比自己小两号的身体，揉着他湿漉漉的头发，这是犯矫情了么，冲自己这个关系都还不明确的人……  
“我哪舍得离开你啊孙东杓，你都把我的魂勾走了，离开你我怎么办？我反倒是怕你看到更广阔的世界回头嫌弃我年纪大无聊乏味……”  
语气里满是宠溺和无奈。  
“明明是我中了毒，你这个下毒的却只担心自己的死活，真是没良心。”  
“我哪有……”孙东杓小声的抗议。  
“你没有？那之前在卫生间爽完就跑的难道不是你？一句话不说、名分都没给我留一个的不是你？”  
莫名哀怨的话让孙东杓一时语塞。  
“好了，不要胡思乱想啊，你当我是你曜汉哥那个爱情骗子么？我只给你，只你一个人，别人再要都没有了。”  
“真的？”  
“真的，我拿给你看看？”  
……  
等韩胜宇帮孙东杓清理结束，他已经昏昏沉沉睡了过去。暗骂一声自己的禽兽行为，给他换好衣服抱出了浴室。  
刚打开门，就是一张不速之客的脸。  
“哥？你们这是？”  
“曜汉呐，没事，东杓洗澡太累了睡着了。”  
“哦哦，这样。”  
“你怎么来这边了？”说着韩胜宇把人轻放到床上盖好被子。  
“啊？我来找亨俊的。”  
“亨俊这会儿不在，走吧，别打扰东杓休息了。”  
“嗯好的。诶？哥你肩膀怎么了？”  
韩胜宇拉了拉衣服领口，“没事，猫儿咬了一口。”  
“曜汉哥你在哪儿？”门外传来车俊昊的声音。  
“啊来了！我先走了啊哥。”  
果然……爱情骗子……  
回头看了眼熟睡的孙东杓，韩胜宇吻了吻他的额头，带上门离开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实浴室那里还有一场play但是本人实在懒得搞了就没写这种事我会说出来？┑(￣Д ￣)┍  
> 以后有缘再补吧姐妹  
> 主要是情节设定得符合现实不是？  
> 群里姐妹说那场录制本来就晚上才开始  
> 搞完了洗洗再折腾一遍  
> 那都几点了……  
> 勺才刚开苞再搞一场太后妈了（什么虎狼之词）  
> 为自己的懒花式找借口  
> 关于标题，我是个起名废，相信从上次和这次的名字就能看出来了……


End file.
